1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to countermeasures against missiles and more particularly to countermeasures which are useful against a rocket propelled grenade (RPG).
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
The current situation in the Iraq/Afghanistan theater of operations presents a significant threat to US military forces due to ground attack by RPG's. The threat is no longer constrained to attacks on ground vehicles, but airborne and waterborne craft.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and method for the detection, interception, and countermeasure of a shoulder fired RPG's at airborne, ground, and water vehicles in a cost effective manner using predominantly existing, mature, systems and technology.